The Battles Never End
by WWD
Summary: After the fight with xemnas, two years later, war breaks out between the worlds, what could possibly go wrong next?


_Don't own don't sue, but one day I shall be the one doing the suing muwahahahaha j/k_

_An idea that's been bouncing in my head for awhile enjoy ladies and gentlemen_

_**Chapter one: TWO YEARS LATER**_

Sora took out the cork in the bottle and popped out the note and began reading.

Two years later:

Footsteps trenched through the hallway. "Out of the way!" the teen cried out in glee. He turned a sharp corner and spun at the last second, dodging a couple of workers before sprinting off down the hall once more.

"Hey watch it! Who was that kid?" the gloves glistened in the bright light

"Hadn't you heard? He's some kind of prodigy gummi pilot, say he's gonna really turn the war around." His spikey hair bounced

"That runt?" his smile widened and his blue eyes peered

The one known as Sora beamed at the thought of flying again. It was the only time he could feel happy anymore. He began climbing. It was an older model of Gummi but it felt like home. He sat down in the cockpit and began flicking the switches.

"Highwind 8 ready for action." He flicked off the communicator. Once he flipped the switch an almost 360 appeared in his mood, his grin replaced by a grimace. His eyes narrowed.

"is it time?" a voice echoed in his head

"Almost, Roxas are you ready for this as well?" He spoke to no one.

"It'll take you a while to find it. Most of all don't get killed because of this."

The boy smirked "I won't, but the advantage of doing this is tremendous. "

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, his fingers lessened on the control stick and nodded from underneath his helmet to the man waving him clear. It was time to begin the fighting once more.

Not against heartless, not against nobodies, no one that truly was evil, no one that truly deserved this fate, it wasn't good versus evil anymore it was heart versus heart and because of it more darkness will spread again.

Most of all, his choice to fight was no longer his anymore. He regretted this entirely and it was the only way he could redeem himself.

"Highwind 8 you are clear to launch"

The man didn't have to say twice, it was gone in a flash, the one line he was waiting to hear and he was gone. Sora sighed as he flew in formation with the rest of the highwind model gummi ships. A couple of model 2's out there too.

He missed Riku but he was in the ground division back on the land of dragons fighting against the OWA faction's strongest land group.

A laser going by his cockpit window drew him out of his stupor. He slammed his foot on the break and spun the ship away dodging the barrage of lasers that took out at least three of the formation.

"5 of us left, get back into formation as soon as possible men" the voice crackled over the radio.

"Easier said than done" Sora thought as he pulled back and fired upon a new model of gummi ship only the OWA's used. They were simply known as X-fighters, or as the rest of the fleet knew them, target practice.

"Hey Sora, you got a missile on your ass get goin'!" called out one of his fellow pilots

Sora swore as he switched from slowing down to high speed, The engines voiced their complaint by roaring and whining loudly at being shifted so quickly. Sora looked back and saw the missle accompanied by the x-fighter right behind him.

Its x like shape the wings made and its black coating and silver cockpit did nothing to make him admire it, the missles mounted between the wings were more than daunting.

He had at least 10 more to out run, and he still didn't know if these things had reload capabilities.

The Teen urged his machine to move faster and move away, shifting his feet and his hands to alter it so that it would fly erratically instead of predictably. It was all he could do to survive, whoever was behind that stick was good, good enough to keep him on his toes.

He would turn around and fire back if it were in his machine's capabilities, but the sad fact was, his ship was inferior in virtually every way. Unless the guy behind him made a mistake he…

Wait, the pilot stopped for a second, probably to shift gears for a better pursuit mode. He wasn't about to let this chance go by. He stopped the left engine for a split second and fired half a second later.

If it was one thing the keyblader knew it was how a gummi ship maneuvered. Its engines were slow on the upkeep and didn't like change but they were powerful enough that if you were to shut them off, it takes exactly 3 ½ seconds to turn around 180 degrees. That's all it took too, for the enemy to realize what was happening and to fire.

The lights danced in the air missile hitting cannon laser and missle hitting engines, the enemy was toast, he got a face full of laser, Sora on the other hand…

"CRAP NOT ACCORDING TO PLAN!"

"But this is exactly what we needed"

"If I keep spinning out like this Roxas I'll miss my target"

"Just hardwire the ship so that we can hyper jump out of here"

"I don't know how to do that!" He cried out

"Just look for the only wires that aren't connected. The engineers aren't the most hardworking when it comes to quality ships."

Sora nodded and opened up the panel in the bottom area where the button for a hyper jump would be located, sure enough the warp gummi was still intact it wouldn't take long to reactivate it, he spent the past five months studying how a gummi worked and it should be enough to get somewhere.

The cockpit started to glow brightly, friendly fire was a bitch he was about to die before suddenly the worlds around him changed, he was no longer in the Hollow system. But that did leave the glaring problem of him hurtling towards the world at maybe say 500 miles per hour.

" SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

_Hate me don't ya? You're probably really confused right now, like what the hell is going on? Well that's what the next few chapters are going to be about, catching you guys up on why everyone is fighting, and who's fighting who._


End file.
